Collapsible and portable speaker assemblies are well known in the art, and such assemblies have been configured into many forms. Existing speaker assemblies and speaker systems that are collapsible as well as being portable in design have been generally bulky, heavy and costly to manufacture and such assemblies because of their elongated configuration are not conveniently stored or transported from one destination to another.
There remains a need for a foldable speaker assembly where each of the two speakers pivot relative to a base section and fold between a horizontal position (the speakers are co-linear with and overlapping the base) and a vertical open position. Further, the foldable speaker assembly includes a speaker stand being pivotally attached to the base section, such that the speaker stand pivots about the base section from a closed position to an extended position.